Amplifiers derived from white blood cells have been shown to amplify immune system response in human and animal subjects. As suggested, for example, in issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,079 and 4,468,379, and in copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 902,683 and 813,632, amplifiers appear to act on T-helper cells (T4.sup.+ or T4 cells) in a way that causes them to produce chemical mediators whose effect is to increase the speed and/or magnitude of the cell-mediated immune system response to antigens, mitogens, and other means for activating a cell-mediated immune system response. Indicia of this response include enhancement of delayed hypersensitivity (DH) reactions to recall antigens, production of IL-2 and gamma-interferon, and potentiation of cytotoxic cells.
It is known that the human diseases or pathological conditions known as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and AIDS-Related Complex (ARC) depress the immune system response. As a result the affected patient becomes more susceptible to opportunistic infections, malignancies, or other pathological conditions against which a normal immune system would have protected the patient. Other background information on amplifiers, AIDS, and ARC is found in the specification of the parent application on which this application is based and in the other references cited in the preceding paragraph.